Blood
by Imeelia
Summary: [XiuHan/LuMin] Seperti dalam film romantis, ketika si cowok menghentikan darah dari luka si cewek. Itulah yang dilakukan Luhan terhadap Minseok. Tapi, jika tempat berdarahnya bukan di jari? an EXO Fanfiction - Crack Pair - GS - Oneshoot - RnR, please?


**Blood**

**By** : Imeelia

**Cast** : Kim Minseok

Lu Han

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning** : Typos, GS

**Disclaimer** : **Ide cerita dari teman sekelasku yang agak..emm..ya begitulah. Makhluk bergender cowok kayaknya masih dibilang wajar berpikiran aneh-aneh. Tapi, cerita ini muncul dari alam bawah sadar saya. Terimakasih.**

**Oh iya, EXO milik kita semua /?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan tahu, semua yang ada di diri minseok adalah indah. Malaikat Tuhan yang tersesat di bumi. Tubuhnya yang mungil, pipinya yang putih dengan semburat _pink_ diatasnya, juga bibirnya yang... umm...

Luhan tak kuat mengatakannya.

Bibir Minseok yang merah, seperti _cherry_ yang siap di santap kapan saja. Menggoda. Pasti rasanya manis. Dan Luhan akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendapatkan bibir itu. Merasakan lembutnya bibir Minseok menyatu dengan bibirnya.

Ups.

Apa yang Luhan pikirkan?

Luhan merasa, ia seperti orang mesum sekarang.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah.

Secerah hati Luhan bisa sedekat ini dengan Minseok.

Oh ayolah, sekelompok dengan Minseok bukan hal yang buruk kan? Minseok pintar –mungkin sangat pintar- dan dia rapi. Minseok akan tersenyum lembut walaupun anggotanya melakukan kesalahan. Dengan sabar, Minseok membantu _team_ ini.

Yang membuat Luhan senang adalah, dia bisa melihat bibir merah Minseok dari jarak dekat. Amat sangat de-

"Luhan?"

kat.

Tampar Luhan sekarang, tampar! Wajah Minseok terlalu dekat. Mungkin dia tak sadar kalau membuat Luhan kesusahan menelan ludahnya. Lihatlah bagaimana manisnya wajah Minseok jika dilihat sangat dekat begini.

"Ah, ya?"

"Kamu melamun"

Minseok menjauhkan wajahnya dari Luhan. Membuat Luhan mendengus kecewa –dengan sangat pelan. Seharusnya, mungkin Luhan tetap tak menjawab panggilan Minseok. Supaya… ah, sudahlah. Luhan terlalu berkhayal.

"Maaf. Memangnya ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Luhan. Luhan sadar diri kok, daritadi dia memang belum melakukan apapun untuk praktikum kali ini. Dan dia bisa melihat tatapan sindiran dari teman satu kelompoknya.

"Kamu bisa ambil air dari keran kan, Lu? Aku perlu untuk mencuci ini" kata Minseok. Dia sedang memotong sesuatu menggunakan pisau. Luhan mengangguk, lalu berdiri dan mengambil baskom.

"_Anything for you_, Minseok"

Secepat kilat Luhan melakukan tugasnya. Meninggalkan Minseok yang melongo kaget dan dengusan kesal dari Kris. _Fyi_, Kris satu _team_ dengan Luhan dan Minseok. Juga si _troll_ Jongdae dan gadis bawel bernama Baekhyun.

Saat kembali, Luhan bisa melihat Baekhyun sibuk mencatat hasil pengamatan. Jongdae mencari referensi dari buku. Juga Kris yang sedang ditugasi mencuci hal-yang-tak-dapat-dibayangkan. Sementara Minseok masih memotong-motong. Semoga saja jari Minseok-

"Akh!"

-tidak teriris.

"Astaga Minseok! Tunggu sebentar, kuambilkan plester luka!" Baekhyun terburu-buru keluar dari lab.

"Sebaiknya kamu cuci dulu lukanya, biar tak terjadi infeksi!" saran Jongdae. Sedang Kris sudah bersiap mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang selalu dibawanya.

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Tidak! Sebelum terjadi infeksi dan darah yang keluar dari jari mulus Minseok makin banyak, dia harus bertindak. Oh, Luhan mengerang dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa mendadak ia selebay itu?

Luhan meletakkan baskom airnya, lalu mengambil tangan Minseok yang terluka. Membuat si pemilik bingung. Termasuk Kris dan Jongdae.

"Luhan, kamu mau apa?" Minseok agak curiga ketika Luhan mendekatkan jarinya yang berdarah ke mulut Luhan sendiri. Dan yang membuat Minseok membelalakkan mata adalah…

Luhan menyesap darah Minseok.

Seperti dalam film romantis, ketika si cowok menghentikan darah dari luka si cewek.

Mendadak, wajah Minseok merona. Uhg, Minseok sangat malu. Dia menundukkan kepala. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap Minseok –sambil tetap menyesap- dengan _smirk_ andalannya. Luhan lalu melepaskan jari Minseok ketika dirasa sudah cukup. Dan tersenyum.

"Sepertinya sudah berhenti, kamu tak perlu khawatir" ucap Luhan dengan senyumnya yang manis. Membuat gadis berpipi tembam itu makin merona. Mengabaikan Jongdae dan Kris yang terlihat _shock_.

"_Cheesy_ banget"

Dua kata dari Kris membuatnya harus menerima lemparan buku dari Luhan.

.

.

.

Pergantian musim.

Luhan bersyukur memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang kuat. Jika tidak, mungkin dia akan menjadi salah satu dari teman-temannya yang sakit. Kan sayang sekali jika tak masuk sekolah. Luhan tak bisa melihat bibir manis Minseok.

Iya, Luhan ke sekolah untuk melihat Minseok.

Tapi sepertinya, kondisi Minseok kurang baik. Minseok memang masih tersenyum, tapi seringkali Luhan melihat Minseok meletakkan kepalanya di atas bangku. Seperti kelelahan. Dan bibirnya agak pucat, juga kering.

Bukan bibir merah yang biasanya di lihat Luhan.

"Minseok, bibirmu?"

Minseok meraba bibirnya yang kering, karena di tunjuk oleh Yixing. Ada apa? Perasaan Minseok baik-baik saja. Cuma agak sedikit kering.

"Bibirmu berdarah, Kim Minseok!" Yixing memberikan cermin –supaya Minseok dapat melihat sendiri. Yixing benar. Ujung bibirnya berdarah, mungkin efek karena bibirnya mengering. Minseok mengerang kesal.

Setelah berterimakasih kepada Yixing –dan mengembalikan cermin milik Yixing- Minseok buru-buru keluar kelas. Niatnya membeli tisu dan pergi ke toilet.

Tapi tanpa Minseok tau, Luhan mengikutinya.

Ya, daritadi kan Luhan tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Minseok dan Yixing. Mungkin bahasa lainnya, menguping. Bisa dibilang, Luhan khawatir. Mungkin saja kan, Luhan bisa menjadi pangeran penyelamat Minseok?

Tiba-tiba, Luhan punya ide. Ide terjenius yang pernah Luhan punya. Sekaligus ter_absurd_nya.

"Minseok?"

Minseok menoleh, lalu mengerutkan dahinya heran. Apa yang dilakukan Luhan di belakangnya? Pakai senyum yang misterius pula. Seketika bulu kuduk Minseok merinding.

"Ada apa Lu?"

"Bibirmu berdarah"

Minseok heran. Luhan mengucapkan pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Bukankah itu berarti Luhan sudah tahu kalau bibirnya berdarah? Sedangkan Luhan hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. Mencurigakan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Minseok mengangkat tangannya, mencoba mengusap bibirnya yang brdarah. Tapi sayang, tangan Luhan menahan tangannya. Membuat Minseok heran –lagi.

Luhan tersenyum. Ralat, Luhan menyeringai.

Dengan sekali gerakan, Luhan menarik tangan Minseok. Membuat tubuh Minseok sontak tertarik ke arah Luhan. Mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Membuat Luhan dapat menghirup bau tubuh Minseok yang manis. Membuat Luhan dapat-

Chup

―mencium bibir Minseok.

Luhan mencium Minseok dengan lembut, lalu menyesapnya. Tetap lembut. Mengabaikan Minseok yang terbelalak kaget karena kelakuannya.

Luhan melepaskan ciumannya, lalu tersenyum. Muncul rona kemarahan di wajah Minseok, dan gadis itu otomatis menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat Luhan tak dapat melihat pemandangan indah di wajah Minseok karena tertutup surai hitam Minseok.

"L-Luhan? Kenapa kamu..."

Luhan mengusak pelan rambut Minseok. Membuat Minseok mendongak.

"Kamu tau kan, biasanya jika jari si cewek terluka, si cowok dengan _gentle_nya menyesap jari si cewek agar pendarahannya terhenti. Jadi aku berfikir, jika bibirmu berdarah, apa aku perlu menyesapnya supaya darahnya berhenti?"

Minseok terbelalak mendengar penjelasan aneh Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat Minseok yang amat sangat manis itu. Tuh kan, Luhan mulai berlebihan lagi.

"Lalu? Kesimpulannya?" tanya Minseok. Minseok benar-benar tak habis pikir sama Luhan. Gadis itu bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Tapi entah mengapa, Minseok suka.

Luhan tersenyum manis, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga minseok. Membuatnya semacam _privacy_.

"Darahmu manis. _Like you_, Minseok" kata Luhan, lalu mengerling nakal ke arah Minseok. Minseok mengerang kesal, tapi tetap memunculkan semburat merah muda di pipi halus Minseok.

"_Cheesy_ banget!"

.

.

.

Finish

* * *

Mel's note :

sebenernya aku nggak tau mau nulis apa disini, tapi intinya aku mau sapa-sapa aja. oke, jangan timpuk aku pake barang-barang di sekitar anda. aku masih mau hidup wks

intinya, aku mau berterimakasih sama temen cowokku yang pikirannya kemana-mana. tapi setelah di pikir-pikir, bener juga kan. kalo biasanya jari berdarah di hisap, kalo bibir berdarah? uhg, oke ini liar. salahkan temanku aja ya. aku kepikiran bikin fanfic dengan cast Xiuhan/Lumin. habisnya mereka manis sih kkk~

oh iya, fic ini terlalu menye ya? kurang manis ya? kasih gula sendiri sana~

_last, mind to review?_


End file.
